The Sixth Istari
by Scififan33
Summary: As the White Council deliberates the Sixth Istari arrives bringing solemn news meaning Gandalf cannot re-join the Company. Instead the red wizard does. No pairings yet
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or The Hobbit. This will be the movie version as it has been several years since I read the book.  
__Used Elvish name generators for Harry's names._

**Chapter 1**

"A relic of Mordor." Galadriel stated in shock as they all stared at the revealed blade.

"A Morgul blade." Elrond withdrew his hand.

"Made for the Witch King of Angmar, and buried with him. When Angmar fell the men of the north took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it in the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried him, within a tomb so dark it would never come to light."

"This is not possible. A powerful spell lies upon those tombs, they cannot be opened."

"What proof do we have that this weapon came from Angmar's grave?" Saruman interrupted.

"I have none."

"Because there is none. Let us examine what we know. A single orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen, a dagger from a bygone age has been found and a human sorcerer who dares to call himself the Necromancer has taken up residence in a ruined fortress. It is not so very much after all. The question of this dwarvish company troubles me deeply. I'm not convinced Gandalf, I do not feel I condone such a quest. If…"

"Burying your head in the sand Saruman?" The Council looked up, staring into the shadows to see who had spoken. A youngish man stepped forward and stared at them all with piercing emerald eyes. Black hair curled about his shoulders as he moved towards them, deep red robe swishing around black booted feet. He carried no staff but only an idiot would not recognise him for what he was, one of the Istari.

"Uirebon." Elrond stated his elvish name in shock and the youngest looking wizard smiled at him.

"Greeting Lord Elrond and to you Lady Galadriel." He bowed slightly to them before looking at his fellow wizards.

"What brings you away from your duty Harissairon?" Saruman demanded and emerald eyes focused on him. The Istari who had once been the mortal wizard Harry Potter stared at his so-called leader.

Hari leant against the wall with his arms crossed. "Your blindness Saruman. While you have enjoyed your peace I have kept close watch over the Rhun and many other things. I know that two of our number have lost their way in those lands and that even you have visited several times Saruman. I know that their armies are building slowly but surely into numbers that will soon be a threat to the other free lands. I also know that in the High Fells there are empty tombs…nine to be exact." He stated coldly.

Gandalf closed his eyes and bowed his head. It was worse than he could have ever imagined. "No human Necromancer could command the nine."

"Only Sauron." Hari agreed.

"And where is your proof?" Saruman demanded.

"My word is not good enough for you? One has to wonder why you are trying so hard to deny this." Hari shook his head. "The Dragon is still alive, I have seen it too. Gandalf is right that he must be destroyed before he can join forces with the Enemy." He had never liked Saruman but he was beginning to actively dislike him now.

"Or perhaps you simply wish to see enemies where there are none." Saruman dismissed him and turned back to the others. Hari glared but then glanced at Gandalf who raised an eyebrow and he nodded, fading back into the shadows. If a group of dwarves were brave enough to face the dragon then he would offer aide, after all it was on his way home.

* * *

Hari walked towards the Misty Mountains, staff now in hand as a walking stick. The hood of his cloak kept the misting rain from soaking his hair and turning it into a birds nest like when he was a teenager. Walking across the world made him miss cars and brooms sometimes but after thousands of years he was used to walking or riding everywhere. Despite being several hours behind the dwarves he wasn't rushing, he would know if they ran into danger. For now he was content to be alone and enjoy the weather, even with the rain it was nicer than what he was used to these days. Three days later he began the treacherous climb into the mountains and wondered at the dwarves sanity, they just had to take the most dangerous path through the mountains. The path was steep and slippery thanks to the perpetual rain and the narrowness didn't help either. There was nowhere to really camp for the night and while he could go for weeks with very little sleep he doubted the company could. Of course the next night things just had to get worse with a massive thunderstorm. He grumbled under his breath and pulled his cloak tighter as he walked, the wind trying to dislodge his hood from his head and him from the path. It made walking almost impossible and he knew he had to find or make some sort of shelter. Of course it was then that he sensed the danger the company was in and sighed but kept pushing on, his magic spreading around him protectively.

Not too long later he found himself in a dry cave…..an empty dry cave. He knew they had been here mere minutes before. He tapped his staff against the stone and heard the odd echo. It appeared they had fallen into a goblin trap, one he had no desire to trigger himself so he set off to find another entry. Thankfully it didn't take long to find another path into the mountain and he moved inside silently and all but invisible. When he found the company he grimaced as he caught the end of the goblin King's song. He moved along in the shadows, getting into place and ready to intervene once the chance presented itself. He tensed when the torture of the youngest dwarf was called for, spotting the two young Princes easily as the dark haired one pressed closer to the blonde. Hari's grip tightened on his staff, magic swirling dangerously around him even as he spotted two older dwarves shifting to hide another younger one. He listened as Thorin Oakenshield confronted the goblins until a fight broke out. As the dwarven king went down Harissairon smashed the butt of his staff into the stone, releasing his magic in a gold wave that sent the goblins flying. "Fight! Stand and fight dwarves of Erebor!" He yelled even as he moved into the light. The goblins cowered away from him, able to feel the lethal intent behind his power and had any looked at his right hand they would have seen an ornate gold ring set with a stone. A ball of light formed at the top of his staff as he motioned for the dwarves to move quickly. Thankfully they didn't stop to ask questions as the group fled down the paths, fighting goblins as they went. Hari led them through the dark towards the safety of daylight and suddenly they were out in the light and stumbling down the mountainside until they came to a stop in a clearing.

"Who are you?" Thorin demanded.

"Harissairon. Gandalf asked me to ensure you made it across the mountains."

"You're the red wizard!" The dark haired prince announced and Hari nodded.

"That is what they call me." He agreed as he counted the group. "But where is your fourteenth member?"

"Bilbo!" Bofur cried in alarm and they began arguing over when he had last been seen. Hari was rather surprised when a hobbit emerged from the trees, he looked rather dirty and scraped but otherwise uninjured.

"Now that you are all here we should move on. I would prefer to be off the mountain before the sun sets and the goblins can pursue us." While tired and sore the group knew he was right so they got up and began moving downhill through the trees. Savage howls in the distance made them move even faster until they came to the edge of a cliff. "Into the trees!" Hari yelled, grabbing Ori and boosting him up into the low branches. Knowing it was the only option the others began scrambling upwards. Hari moved and grabbed the hobbit, carrying him into the braches even as small hands clung fearfully to him. "Alright there?" He asked as he set the hobbit onto a branch, receiving a shaky nod in response. Seconds' later massive wargs slammed into the trees, trying to reach the group.

Hari glared down at the monstrous creatures and unleashed his magic again, that golden light flowing over the wargs and they howled before collapsing, dead or almost dead if they were farther out. There was a reason he guarded the borders between the various kingdoms and Rhun, there was a greater need for tight border control since those people tended to side with Mordor and he was the best of the Istari to meet violence. After all they may call him the sixth but he was not truly one of them, no matter how much Saruman liked to try and control him. As proved when he had been forced to deal with the two blue wizards, the Istari could be killed, he could not. He was as different to them as elves were to men but he liked being seen as one of them, of belonging. He was closest to Gandalf and his friend, his brother, had asked him to protect this small company so he would protect them with all of his power. Gasps of shock at the display of his power made him glance at them, seeing wariness and even fear in some eyes but not from the younger ones or even the hobbit huddled beside him. Instead they seemed grateful for his actions. A roar of rage made them all look to see more wargs, these had orcs riding them, and at their front a large white warg with a massive pale orc on its back.

"Azog." Thorin whispered in shock. "It cannot be."

_TBC…_

_Hope you like this. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_People have asked about pairings and after careful consideration I have decided. No pairings for Harry but there might be some background KiliTauriel and maybe even FiliSigrid. But that would be in the background and not pivotal to the story._

**Chapter 2**

Hari ignored the taunting words the orc threw at Thorin, furiously thinking of some way to get them to safety. He could not pull the trick with the wave of magic again for some time, unfortunately but his powers did have limits while he resided in Middle Earth. And if they attempted to fight their way out it was likely someone would die or at least be grievously injured, they were simply outnumbered by their opponents. Just by looking he knew that the hobbit at least knew nothing of fighting and one of the younger dwarves was armed simply with a slingshot. His skills lay in killing, not healing unlike Radagast and even Gandalf to an extent. When Thorin leapt to the ground and charged the orc Hari wanted to bash his head against the tree in frustration, of all the stupid things to do….it was something that he would have done many millennia ago. A flick of his wrist sent protective spells after the charging king even as the white warg lept forward to intercept him. Hari winced in sympathy as Thorin was hit even as he ducked under the warg but was relieved when the spells wrapped around the dwarf. He looked around for something and then froze, listening to something before smiling. Help was coming.

Of course it was then that Thorin took a massive hit before being tossed around like a ragdoll by the warg while its rider laughed. Thanks to his spells the bite didn't do much damage and Thorin managed to punch it in the mouth, being thrown aside in response. Thorin hit the rock hard and didn't get up. He was going to have to go after the foolish dwarf to keep him from being killed except the hobbit beat him too it. All they could do was watch in shock as the small body slammed into the orc about to kill Thorin, sending them tumbling to the ground before the hobbit managed to stab the orc. Once it was dead he moved to stand between the orcs and Thorin. Hari was impressed by his bravery while at the same time wanting to hit him over the head for being so foolish when it was obvious he didn't know what he was doing with that sword. The dwarves readied themselves for a fight only for several to cry out as they were lifted from the trees by massive talons. Hari watched as two eagles grabbed Thorin and the hobbit before simply throwing himself off the cliff, landing safely on another eagle. He grinned as he saw several orcs and wargs go plummeting into the depths as the eagles attacked. He looked over and waved at the other wizard riding his own eagle and Gandalf nodded back.

"Thorin!" The blonde haired prince yelled and Hari glanced over at the eagle carrying the wounded dwarf, he didn't look very good. Without Hari's protection spells it was likely he would be dead. As soon as they landed on the Carrock Gandalf went to Thorin's side and Hari felt his magic surge as he worked on healing Thorin enough that he would be able to walk. Hari stayed back as the dwarves joyously greeted their king and then watched as he actually hugged the hobbit, finally hearing his name. Bilbo Baggins….why had Gandalf chosen him to join this merry bunch? Then again he seemed to have the heart of a Gryffindor.

"You took your time catching up."

Gandalf chuckled. "After the way you stirred Saruman up what did you expect?"

"I have never liked him but he has grown ever colder and distant, more interested in the secrets of his precious tower than the world around him. Is he still dismissing my information?"

"Yes, but we are not. Things are in motion to move against Dol Guldur with or without his aide."

"Good. Sauron cannot be allowed to gain a strong foothold so close to Thranduil's kingdom and the mountain."

"Indeed." Gandalf agreed even as the company turned to them.

"Impeccable timing Gandalf." Thorin stated and the grey wizard smiled.

"It was, wasn't it."

"Look!" Dori called, pointing into the distance and they all turned to look as the sun rose.

"Erebor." Thorin breathed in awe as they all stared. "We're almost there."

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain."

"That Master Oin is a thrush." Gandalf pointed out and Hari shook his head, how could anyone confuse the two?

"But we'll take it as a sign anyway."

"I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo stated cheerfully and Hari sighed, it was never wise to tempt fate like that.

"Well we won't get any closer standing around up here and I don't know about you but I could do with some food." He pointed out, bringing their attention away from the mountain.

"Move on." Thorin ordered and the dwarves began moving down the side of the rock.

"Now that you are back I will stay for a meal and then leave for home." Hari told Gandalf who sighed. "You are back right?"

"Not for long, they will need a wizard to face Smaug and you are far better suited for that than even me." He traced his Ring thoughtfully and Hari nodded, he knew what Gandalf wore. Fire against fire though didn't always work all that well. "I will be with the others facing the evil of Dol Guldor but I will remain with the company until I am summoned."

Hari closed his eyes, the breeze pushing his hair back enough to reveal a distinctive scar. Could he do this again? Travelling with them, fighting with them, he would grow close and maybe even make friends with them only for them to die from battle or old age, it didn't matter, in the end they would die and he would be alone again but for the Istari and Elves. "Very well, I will face Smaug in your place." He agreed softly.

"Thank you my friend. Now, let's catch up to the others before they think we have fallen off." He teased and Hari laughed.

"You might fall old man."

"Who are you calling old?" Gandalf grumbled as they walked and Hari just grinned. Once the group was done they walked for another hour before stopping by a river to camp for the night. Fili and Kili quickly left to hunt for dinner while the others went through what supplies they had left.

"We need somewhere to resupply Thorin; we won't make it through Mirkwood with what we have." Balin eventually stated.

"There is a house where we may shelter and find supplies nearby." Gandalf pondered and Hari gave him a sharp look.

"Beorn? He isn't exactly fond of Dwarves."

"True, but he dislikes orcs even more and may help because of that."

"Or he could decide the company looks tasty."

"What other choose is there Hari?"

"Fine, but if you all get eaten don't say I didn't warn you."

_TBC…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 3**

Well Beorn didn't eat them which was good, bit hard to finish a quest when you're in someone's stomach after all. Hari vetoed Gandalf's ridiculous plan of introducing them in pairs and instead led them through the gate onto the skin changers' lands. The man was as tall as or taller than Hagrid but pure muscle instead of the half giants more round build. Yellow eyes met green and then Beorn inclined his head slightly, knowing exactly who stood before him. Because of that they were given lodging for as long as they needed. Hari set his small pack down and stretched, looking around as the others began claiming furs for bedding.

"Let's have a look at you then." He stated and Thorin turned to stare at him.

"What?"

"Gandalf patched you up enough to move but you're still injured. While I cannot heal with magic I do know herbs and how to bandage. So shirt off." He ordered sternly and the shocked king obeyed. Hari gently went over each wound and bruise, doing what he could to speed the healing. Thorin gradually relaxed as the pain faded and studied the wizard, he looked much younger than Gandalf but who could tell with their kind. He also dressed fairly differently with an open robe over trousers and shirt rather than the full covering robes Gandalf and Radagast wore.

"I know why Gandalf is aiding us but why are you?" The king asked as he pulled his shirt back on, meeting green eyes steadily.

"I could just say because Gandalf asked me too." He answered lightly but then glanced over at the sleeping company. "Truth is he's right, the dragon should have been dealt with years ago. I was too far East when Smaug attacked you, by the time I heard of it he was well ensconced within the mountain and your people scattered."

"Do you believe the beast is dead?"

"No, a sixty year nap is nothing to such a creature. But if the sleep is deep enough we should be able to steal your pretty rock without being roasted."

"Pretty rock?" He hissed and Hari chuckled.

"That is all it is in the end, why your Grandfather tied your peoples oaths to it I'll never understand. Oaths are to people, not objects. Now get some sleep young king." He gently pushed the indignant dwarf down into the furs and Thorin was soon asleep. Hari glanced around to make sure the rest still slumbered before slipping out to join Beorn in patrolling for orcs. Soon a massive bear and a black wolf were running across the plains happily.

* * *

Thorin watched as his nephews tried to teach the Halfling how to properly wield the letter opener he used as a sword. While both were turning into formidable warriors in their own right their teaching methods left a lot to be desired. He sighed and shook his head, their hearts were in the right place though. Bilbo Baggins simply had to learn to defend himself if he intended to continually through himself into battle. He looked over at Dwalin, he had taught the boys so would be the best teacher for the hobbit. His oldest friend caught him looking and grimaced, guessing his thoughts. Thorin smirked slightly as the warrior got up and moved to join the boys, grumbling under his breath as he did so. Despite the gruffness Thorin knew he didn't really object to teaching Master Baggins, the hobbit had proved himself to Dwalin by standing between Thorin and Azog. It had been a very brave yet foolish thing to do. He wondered why Bilbo had done it, he had treated the hobbit so badly during the trip and yet he had been willing to face death in order to protect him. Bilbo himself had stated that hobbits were not warriors but he had still done it.

"The lads' come a long way since running after us." Balin commented from around his pipe as he sat down.

Thorin just nodded as he watched the lesson. "He has proven himself a true part of this company if that is what you are concerned about Balin."

"Still….is it enough to face a dragon?"

"The beast may be dead."

"Do you really believe that?" Balin asked and Thorin sighed, eventually shaking his head. With the way their luck had gone the thing probably knew they were coming and was looking forward to a dinner of fried dwarf. "Well we have to wizards with us now, that will be a great help."

"Indeed." He looked over as Kili cheered and smiled slightly as he saw Dwalin shake out his stinging hand from where Bilbo had landed a glancing hit with his branch 'sword'.

* * *

Hari saddled his horse, listening as Beorn spoke of the spreading evil within the Greenwood, now called Mirkwood. It had been several centuries since Hari had walked beneath its trees and he felt a pang of grief at hearing how it had changed. "There are nine empty tombs and only one could ever hold their allegiance." He stated softly when Beorn asked Gandalf if the dead truly did walk. The skin changer nodded grimly, understanding what he meant. He may not be old enough to remember the last great Alliance but he was old enough to understand what many others would not.

"Ride fast and stop for nothing. The orcs will soon pick up your trail." The gruff man warned before slipping away.

Hari quickly mounted his horse and the others followed his example until soon they were galloping across the plains, heading for the dark smudge that ran across the horizon. He could see the worry in the hobbits eyes the closer they got and tried to encourage him. He knew of the connection between hobbits and the land, he would not have an easy time under those trees. It was that connection to the earth and growing things that made Hari wonder if Hobbits really were the children of Yavanna like the Ents had been. Even he did not know the true origins of the happy race, he had not really been interested in the world back then. It had only been when those who would be called Istari had been chosen that his interest had been peaked. Before that he had still been wallowing in grief for the death of his world to really care about this new one. Aule had made the dwarves and Eru had created men and elves so maybe hobbits as well as they shared similarities with those two races. It was a puzzle he doubted anyone would ever solve unless told the answer.

They stopped for the night in a hollow and set up camp swiftly with no fire to give away their position to unfriendly eyes. Hari watched as Bilbo wandered the area restlessly. "Does it feel familiar here Master Baggins?" He asked, catching the attention of several of the dwarves and Bilbo nodded. "Not surprising as Hobbits once dwelled in these lands, before they braved the crossing of the Misty Mountains. The land still remembers their gentle touch." That made the dwarves look at Bilbo more closely and Hari smiled slightly, he knew what people said about the gentle folk but they were hardier than most assumed and while they did not like fighting they most definitely could when needed.

Near midday the next day they finally reached the borders of Mirkwood and dismounted in order to send their mounts back to their master. As soon as bare feet hit the dirt the poor hobbit gasped in shock, staring at the gloomy forest in horror. "This forest feels sick." He stated and Hari gently touched his shoulder, weaving magic around him in an effort to help. Gandalf looked over and nodded.

"This is no longer the Greenwood of old. We must move quickly and no matter what happens stay on the path!" The Grey wizard ordered. He moved into the trees and brushed back vines that clung to an ancient statue, revealing a mark the colour of blood. Hari shivered as he saw it and exchanged a look with Gandalf even as they both felt the Lady Galadriel reaching out with her mind. Gandalf closed his eyes in sad acceptance. "Not my horse!" He called as Bofur moved to remove the saddle. "I need it." He moved quickly back to the animal.

"Gandalf? Where are you going?" Bilbo called nervously.

"I am sorry but I must go. Listen to Hari and remember to stay on the path! I will meet you on the overlook before Dale." With that he took off and they all looked to Hari.

"Well wizard?" Thorin demanded.

"The White Council has called. Come, we need to move on while we have the light." He gently guided Bilbo towards the menacing forest. He only hoped they could get through without any problems.

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine  
__There is a poll up for a new Naruto fic. Hope everyone had a good Christmas._

**Chapter 4**

Hari led the group into the trees and the air instantly became heavy and hard to breath. A feeling of menace pressed down on them and he tapped his staff against the stone path, the crystal set into the top immediately beginning to glow, lighting their way and lifting the oppressive atmosphere some. He could feel the elven magic lingering on the pathway but it was far weaker than it should be. What was Thranduil doing letting it fall into such disrepair? As much as he would like to march to the Palace and demand answers he decided against it since he knew of the feelings between the Company and the Woodland Elves.

"How long will it take us to get through this accursed forest Mister Hari?" Dori called out from the back of the group after several hours of walking.

"Three weeks if nothing impedes us and we manage a good pace. We will have to ration food and water carefully. I would not trust anything we may find to be safe." He wasn't worried about their food supplies but there was nowhere to refill their many water skins inside the forest unless they moved closer to the Elven settlements. He glanced at Bilbo and frowned, rationing would do the hobbit no good, he was already on the thin side for one of his people. It would hit the younger dwarves harder too but they could only carry so much.

The days fell into a pattern of endless walking as Hari led them deeper and deeper into the trees. If not for magic he would have lost the path several times and he was glad he had agreed to come since without him the Company would have lost the path days ago. He made sure a portion of his rations made its way to Bilbo and the young Princes since he could go without food for much longer than them.

Eventually they reached a dark river and were forced to stop as the bridge that once crossed it had long ago crumbled. "Remain here, I will search for another crossing."

"Won't you get lost off the path?" Bilbo asked in concern and Hari smiled gently.

"I will be fine Master Baggins. This is not my first time within this forest and I can use the magic of the path to find my way back. Remember, do not touch the water, an enchantment lies upon it." With that last warning he vanished into the gloom.

Several hours later he found what had to be a well-travelled crossing. The way the branches of the two trees met and intertwined was not a natural occurrence but one encouraged by Elven magic. He tested it and found it was strong enough to take even the heaviest of the Company. But what had him hurrying back was the webs. He hadn't seen such things for an Age. Things were dire indeed if such foul creatures had gained a foothold here.

He reached where the path met the river only to stare in dismay. The Company was gone, a dead spider beside the path a rather large clue as to what had happened. To attack such a large and obviously well-armed group the creatures were either starved or utterly fearless. A whisper of magic and a large black wolf leapt across the river, paws pounding over the forest floor silently as he tracked his prey. He shifted back to human as he reached the nest, easily spotting the signs of battle. He pulled an arrow from a spider and sighed, so much for avoiding the elves. He turned and headed for the Palace.

The two elves guarding the gates stiffened as he emerged from the forest. With his robes and staff they could not mistake who or what he was. "I will speak with your King immediately." He commanded and they hesitated but then opened the gates for him.

As he approached the Throne Room he heard raised voices and recognised both Thorin and Thranduil. He shoved the doors open and walked inside to find Thranduil sneering about dragons and greed. "Enough!" He called and they both turned to see him striding towards them. "The welcome of your halls is lacking these days King Thranduil." He chided the icy elf. "By what right do you accost travellers and throw them in your dungeons?"

"Why are you here Uirebon?" Thranduil demanded, shocked by the red wizards presence within his kingdom.

"On business of the White Council." Which was mostly true, even if a certain White Wizard didn't agree. "It is time both the dragon and Dol Guldur were dealt with."

"You would wake the dragon and bring its wrath upon my people?"

"No, I would kill Smaug and end the fear of his fire." Hari argued. "We are all agreed that it is time." Hari walked to stand beside Thorin. "There will once again be a King Under the Mountain."

"There will never be a King Under the Mountain!" Thranduil snarled but Hari stood firm, they both knew Thranduil had no authority to stop such a thing from happening.

"You will release the rest of our Companions and we will be on your way. You can sit here and rot for all I care. You have grown cold and careless Thranduil, the forest was your duty and yet the paths all crumple away without repair and spiders spread without resistance."

"Not without resistance Uirebon." A new voice called and Hari smiled, turning to greet the Prince.

"It is good to see you again Prince Legolas. And it is good to hear someone fights to keep the forest safe." They clasped hands happily as it had been centuries since they had seen each other.

"I have missed your counsel over the years. Every time we destroy a nest they reappear again several days later. Tauriel and I believe they are spawning in Dol Guldur."

"Agreed. Dol Guldur will soon be dealt with so hopefully the threat from spiders will diminish."

"Enough." Thranduil growled, not liking being ignored.

Hari sighed and looked back at the King. "You have no choice, release the Company or I will release them."

Legolas stiffened and looked between his father and old friend. It was his duty to stand by his King and Father but common sense said to move aside and obey the powerful wizards' orders, especially if they were backed by the White Council. "Father." He called softly, gaining the older elf's attention. Thranduil glared at him before sitting on his throne and nodding almost sullenly. Legolas relaxed and bowed, leaving to order the release of the dwarves. He found Tauriel sitting outside one of the cells, talking to the young dark haired dwarf within. He stayed back and listened as they talked of starlight and fire moons, unsure what to think. If the dwarves took back the mountain they would be neighbours and good relations could only help. But part of him was wary to trust any dwarf, they were greedy and cruel. But looking at the barely stubbled face and expressive brown eyes he thought maybe this dwarf was different, he seemed very happy and open as he talked to Tauriel. Finally he stepped forward and Tauriel stood immediately, looking worried. "Release the prisoners and return their belongings." He ordered to her surprise.

"Legolas?"

"Uirebon has convinced the King to release them." He answered even as he took the keys to open nearby cells. Several guards soon appeared with the dwarfs' weapons and packs.

"Maybe one day I can show you a fire moon." Kili smiled at Tauriel and she smiled back.

"Maybe."

"Kili!"

"Here Fili." He answered even as the blond Prince pushed forward to grab his younger brother, checking him over. "I'm fine."

"Come, your King and the wizard await with my Father." Legolas stated and the Company warily followed him, not knowing an invisible and relieved Bilbo followed them.

_TBC…._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 5**

The company was relieved to find their wizard standing beside Thorin as they were ushered into the Throne Room. Hari looked more imposing and powerful than they had ever seen him before though he did smile slightly when he spotted them. Thranduil was sitting on his Throne looking very unhappy, not that any of the dwarves cared as long as they were being freed.

Legolas approached the wizard and inclined his head, as a Prince it would look bad to actually bow to his old friend. He had known Hari since he was a child when the Istari had once been a regular visit to the Greenwood. He had been a marvellous story teller for the elflings' and had been the young princes' first informal sword instructor. Legolas had never known his mother and his father had always been distant so it had been easy for him to latch onto the wizard as a type of uncle. He had been very sad and lonely when the visits had become rarer and rarer until they stopped all together. But know Hari was back and in the company of thirteen dwarves. Change was in the air, but would it be for the good of the kingdom or not?

Minutes later more elves appeared with the Companies belongings as well as extra supplies to get them through the forest. The dwarves accept them warily, watching the elves closely and Hari sighed. He really wished both species would grow up and get over it. Then again it was easy to hold grudges when you were long lived and elves were all but immortal while dwarves lived for a few centuries. Hari inclined his head towards the elven king. "Peace and safety to your kingdom." He said, words backed by magic. He knew it wouldn't be enough to fix the forests problems but it would help protect the elven kingdom and they needed it, especially with the 'Necromancer' so close.

"I will personally lead you and your companions to Lake Town." Legolas stated. "The spiders are becoming bolder and the old paths are not always safe. I can lead you via the ones we frequent now."

"That would be appreciated my friend." Hari agreed, looking the group over, the hobbit was missing again but the dwarves did not seem concerned unlike last time which meant they most likely knew where he was. Hari sighed and focused all his senses, searching for some sign of him and was surprised when his ring heated slightly, registering the presence of his soul within the room but apparently he was invisible to all other magical senses. How could that be? Something very strange was going on with young Mr Baggins. He shot a glare at Thorin when the dwarf looked like he was about to say something against being escorted. They were on a tight schedule after all and the more time that could be saved the better. Hari glanced at Thranduil but the king seemed content to simply sit on his throne and glare. Hari bit back the urge to chuckle, if he didn't know better he would say he was sulking. He had never recovered from the death of his wife in childbirth, despite the best efforts of Elrond and Galadriel to save her. It had been left to Hari to bathe and wrap the newborn prince, something he hadn't done for millennia before, not since the birth of his last godchild. Thranduil had become colder and colder since then, caring little for the world outside of his forest. Despite that Legolas had thrived and been a wonderful child, Hari had worried he would try to emulate his father but the arrival of a young Tauriel had made that highly unlikely. Many believed the two to harbour romantic feelings for each other and Legolas had even admitted he loved her but Hari knew that it was not that sort of love between them. So seeing the way Kili stared at her was rather amusing.

Hari shook off his memories and gathered the Company together while Legolas called orders out to one of his guards. Soon the group was walking across the bridge and into the forest with Legolas and Tauriel accompanying them. Shortly after that Bilbo slipped into place beside Fili and Kili as if he had always been there, causing both elves to start but they said nothing when Hari shook his head. With the elves guiding them they managed the remainder of the journey quite easily and arrived at the massive lake a week ahead of schedule. Legolas quickly went about uncovering the hidden boats his people used when they wished to cross the lake and they soon had their gear stored in them. They would only take two boats, the group crossing in turns as the boats needed to be returned to their hiding places and there were only two elves to row them , Bilbo, Nori and Dori were the last across the river and it was obvious the poor Hobbit was terrified of the crossing. "It's alright Bilbo, I won't let you drown. I am an excellent swimmer, as is Legolas so if anything happened we would easily be able to help you."

Legolas laughed softly. "Do not fret Master Baggins, these boats are well built and the water calm. There has never been an accident yet." Sure enough they were soon moored beside the walkways of Laketown where the rest of the Company awaited them.

Hari easily leapt from the boat and then Legolas practically lifted Bilbo up to him while Dwalin and Bifur helped the two dwarves from the other boat. "Be wary my friend, the Council is moving to deal with Dol Guldur soon. And I fear other forces are also on the move. The armies of Mirkwood may need to march soon." Hari whispered and Legolas nodded slowly.

There had not been war for his people since he had come of age. He did not know if he was ready to command his people in war, he was not yet two thousand years old, one of the youngest elves within his father's kingdom. Actually only Tauriel was younger. Fighting a war was very different to fighting small bands of orcs and spiders within their lands. "I will see that we are prepared." The young prince promised before the two boats vanished into the mist.

Hari straightened up and turned to look at the once mighty city, reduced now to a rotting town. He could still see some of the massive posts used in the grand city. He supposed the people were lucky Esgaroth hadn't been annihilated by Smaug like Dale had been. Everywhere he looked where the clear signs of poverty and ill health. He straightened his robes and gripped his staff firmly as he moved to join Thorin and Balin at the front of the group. He spotted the approaching guards and eyed them coolly.

"Who are you?" Braga demanded, eyeing the group warily. Dwarves hadn't been seen in these parts in over a century so why now?

"I am Harissairon the Red Wizard, these are my travelling companions. We are in need of shelter and boats."

The title of wizard made Braga wary of the younger looking man, if that were true then crossing him would not be wise. Whispers said they had been delivered by elven boats so they had been at least allowed to pass through the elven realm which was good, the Master would not risk crossing the elven king. "Lodgings can be found in the inn, all else will need to be discussed with the Master." He finally stated and the wizard nodded. Braga sent one of his men ahead to inform the Master of the groups' arrival. Hopefully the man was in a good mood today and had not had any dealings the Bard or else things could end up going rather badly for all involved.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_To those who read all my stories, please don't bother commenting on chapter length or frequency of updates. Uni is very time consuming this semester plus I am looking for causal work. Updates happen when I have time and as to the length of a chapter being 'too short' I do my best to make sure they are between 1-2000 words and there are many stories out there with chapters that are shorter. _

**Chapter 6**

Hari fought the urge to simply kill the simpering man on the spot. It would have been better for the man if Gandalf was still with their party, however he wasn't. The idiot was trying to get promises from Thorin that no king would ever make. He was a greedy coward, the worst of humanity and those he surrounded himself with were no better. "Enough." He finally called, gaining their attention. "Thorin return to the others, I shall deal with this rabble." The look on his face had Thorin smothering a smirk even as he nodded and left the so-called mansion to return to the inn. He did not like dealing with men like the Master at all, unless he was allowed to use a blade. "You have no authority over the King Under the Mountain, Master. Nor do you have any to interfere in the business of the Istari or White Council. We shall be continuing on to Erebor in a few days and you will not try to stall us. If you do you will not enjoy the consequences. Am I understood?" He asked, standing tall, shadows writhing on the walls and the men nodded nervously. "Good." He left the house and moved to wander the walkways. Eventually he knelt and dipped his hand into the icy water, feeling the sickness of the lake. He began murmuring softly in a long forgotten language, lending healing energy to the waters.

"What are you doing?" A curious voice asked and he looked over to see a child standing on the bottom steps of the nearby house.

He smiled at her. "The water is sick so I am helping it heal." Hari pulled his hand out and wiped it dry on his robe. She giggled at his answer, watching him with wide eyes. "And what are you doing here M'Lady?"

She laughed. "I'm not a lady, I'm Tilda!"

"Well it is very nice to meet you Tilda, my name is Hari."

"Did you come with the dwarves? You don't look like a dwarf."

"I am a Wizard but I am travelling with a group of dwarves."

"Tilda come away from there."

"Sigrid come see! There's a Wizard here." Tilda called back and Hari watched an older girl emerge from the house. He gave her a polite half bow even as she startled and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Good evening Miss Sigrid. Your sister was just asking me about my travelling companions." He explained even as she walked quickly down the stairs to stand behind her sister, one hand on her shoulder protectively. She looked to be seventeen, maybe even eighteen so it was odd in these parts for her to still be at home.

"I am sorry if she disturbed you sir."

"It is never a disturbance to answer the honest questions of a child." He assured her. Physically there was very little between them in age and yet millennia separated them in experience and somehow she seemed to recognise this. "But I suppose I should return to my companions before they bring the inn down." He grinned slightly and Tilda laughed. "It was a pleasure to meet you both."

"Will we see you again?"

"We are at the inn for a few days Tilda so maybe." He bowed slightly to them and then vanished, making Tilda clap excitedly which was why he had done it.

* * *

Hari smiled as he watched Bofur dance and be silly in order to entertain Tilda. The girl had appeared on the doorstep earlier that afternoon with her older brother in tow. Apparently he hadn't believed they were real so she had been determined to prove it. Bain was a quiet, serious lad but had soon been drawn into conversation by Kili and Fili while Tilda laughed and played amongst the others. Other customers watched but said nothing as the group welcomed the two children amongst them. Children were few among the dwarves, especially during their years of wandering. Fili, Kili and even Ori had very few age mates to play with growing up since so few were born.

The door opened and Bain stood up, shifting from foot to foot as Sigrid and a man entered. He was a grim looking sort but the way his eyes searched out his children proved there was more to him than that.

"Da!" Tilda cried, throwing herself at him and he caught her up in his arms, holding her close. "See, the dwarves and wizard are real!"

"So I see. You aren't bothering them are you?"

"The children are no bother at all sir, it's always nice to see such happy young ones." Balin spoke up and Bard nodded.

"Can we stay longer Da?" Bain asked and Bard hesitated.

"I have to leave soon." He admitted and the children wilted, they didn't like it when he left at night, the waters were more dangerous then even for one born on them.

"We don't mind watching them for you, do we Uncle?" Kili called and Thorin stood to approach the group.

"We may not but he may mind strangers watching over his children." He pointed out.

"But you're not strangers." Tilda denied. "You are Thorin and he is Kili and that is Fili and Hari and" Bard hushed her and looked the group over, they were travel worn yes but they did not feel like a threat. His eyes went to the one man among them, a wizard if the rumours were to be believed and yet he looked almost Sigrid's age.

Hari nodded at him. "Your children will come to no harm among us."

"Can we see some magic Master Hari?" Bain asked and the younger dwarves perked up at that too.

Hari pretended to think about it before blowing over his open palm and the children stared in awe as a horse made of flame appeared before prancing about without burning anything. Bard looked at him and nodded, moving back. Besides the innkeeper Peter was an old friend and would keep an eye on them too. He said his goodbyes and then shouldered his bow and heavy cloak before leaving. Sigrid took a seat to watch over her siblings but was soon dragged in for a dance by Fili once the music started. Kili was dancing with Tilda and Sigrid laughed when she saw Bofur grab Bain. They danced and talked for hours before the two younger children were put to bed and Sigrid sat beside the fire even as the dwarves settled in with their pipes.

"I hope we did not exhaust you miss." Fili commented as he sat beside her.

"I will be fine Master dwarf."

"Fili. So what does your Father do that led to him leaving at night?"

"He is a Bargeman. The Master does a lot of trade with King Thranduil and there will be many empty wine barrels to be collected in the morning. Crossing the lake on a large barge takes many hours which was why he left tonight, he will be able to sleep a few hours once he arrives at the mouth of the river until the barrels arrive and then he will return with them by later afternoon."

"Hard and sometimes dangerous work by the sound of it."

"Da's been sailing these waters since he was a child, no one knows them better." She told him, not wanting to admit she feared for him every time he travelled the lake at night.

"And what of you lass?"

"Me? I look after Bain and Tilda."

"What of your mother?" He asked curiously.

"She died in childbirth to Tilda." Was the soft answer and he winced.

"I'm sorry Sigrid. Kili and I lost our father to a mine collapse before Kili was born." He shared their own grief with her and she nodded, putting her hand over his in shared grief and comfort.

Kili saw the action and grinned, nudging Bilbo and Hari. Bilbo and Hari smiled sadly at the sight. A hobbits sensitive hearing had picked up on most of their conversation so he knew the action was one of comfort and Hari knew it too. Even if there was something there like Kili thought Hari knew it would never happen, Fili was Thorin's heir and she was the daughter of a bargeman. Such a union would never be smiled upon and that was not taking into account the fact they were of different races. Fili would outlive her by many, many years.

Several hours later found the inn's main room empty except for Hari who stretched out in front of the banked fire since he had given his room to the children. It was times like these he almost wished he had taken up pipe smoking as many males did, even his brethren. It wasn't like it could kill him after all. He closed his eyes and sent his consciousness searching out for the others, smiling slightly as he brushed against Gandalf amongst a host of elves. So Elrond had agreed to march on the Hill of Sorcery…as had Galadriel and Celeborn, that was good. Soon they would attack and hopefully drive the enemy back to Mordor, that was the best they could hope for with the One Ring mi….no, it wasn't possible, was it?

A scream had him return to the inn and all but flying up the stairs. Fili was already slamming the door open, swords in hand even though he was without armour due to sleeping. They found Sigrid and Bain covering a terrified Tilda, armed only with a water jug and Hari's staff which he had left in the room. Fili moved swiftly to take the orcs head off even as the sounds of wood breaking and battle filled the inn. Hari snatched his staff from Bain and nodded at the boy. "Get your sisters into the cellar and bolt the door!" He ordered and Bain grabbed the doors, Fili watching their backs as they ran downstairs.

They made it to the main room and Fili pushed the children at the innkeeper and his wife. "The cellar!" He yelled but the man understood and ushered the small group over to it and then down into the dark, the heavy door slamming shut and locking behind them. Hari swung his sword at another orc, killing it, before moving on to another, bashing its head in with his staff. Soon the others joined them, seeking the larger room to give themselves more space to swing their weapons. The door suddenly slammed open and an orc dropped with an arrow through its eye as two familiar elves burst in.

"Father was right, you really can find trouble anywhere old friend." Legolas called and Hari laughed.

The fight was suddenly interrupted by a scream of agony and they all turned to see Kili stagger back, an arrow shaft protruding from his chest. "Kili!" Fili screamed in horror even as Thorin roared in rage.

Hari slammed the butt of his staff into the floor, a wave of magic slamming into the orcs and sending most running. He turned to see a massive orc outside with a cruel bow in its hands. Emerald eyes glowed with magic as their gazes met and then the orc was ordering his fellows to fall back. He then turned to find Kili collapsed in his brothers' arms, Thorin holding one of his hands even as Oin ripped his shirt away from the arrow. Tauriel quickly joined him even as Hari approached Legolas. "What brought you here?"

"We found their trail on our way back to the palace and realised they were tracking you."

"So you returned the favour." Hari finished and Legolas nodded, eyes locked on Tauriel as she gently probed the wound.

"The arrow missed his heart and lungs." Oin announced and many relaxed.

"Uirebon, Legolas!" Tauriel called in alarm and the two were swiftly at her side. Hari touched the arrow and swore.

"A Morgul shaft." Legolas whispered in horrified shock, he had heard of them but never seen one before. "How is this possible, they have not been used since…"

"Since the days of the Last Alliance." Hari finished for him even as he knelt beside the already sweating Kili.

"What is happening?" Thorin demanded.

"That is no normal arrow Thorin, it is poisoned."

"Then get it out!" Fili demanded.

"The damage is already done Fili, it is in his bloodstream already."

"Fee." Kili whispered in fear and his brother tightened his grip on him.

"I will do it." Legolas whispered and Tauriel closed her eyes in pain, there had to be another way.

"Do what?" Thorin snapped angrily.

"It is no normal poison Thorin, it will not kill him. If Lord Elrond was here he may have a chance but I am no healer, I can stave off death but that is not the problem. The poison will draw him into the darkness, into the shadow realm. He will become a wraith, a servant of Sauron if the poison is allowed to finish its work." Hari explained, staring at Kili sadly, if he could save him he would, no one deserved such a fate. Kili groaned in pain, eyes filled with terror.

"Then what have you offered to do elf?" Thorin snarled at Legolas who met his angry graze with sad eyes.

"I have offered to save him in the only way we can."

"A mercy killing." Tauriel whispered, reaching out to touch Kili's fevered brow.

"No." Fili choked.

"If Kili dies before the poison can work fully he will simply die. Would you condemn him to an eternity of torment and servitude? The Kili you love would no longer exist." Legolas explained. "I would spare you the pain of seeing that or of ending his life yourself."

"And give you the pleasure of killing a dwarf." Dwalin growled.

"I am not my Father, I have no quarrel with any of your people. When the dragon came I was on patrol on the other side of the forest. I gave what aide I could when I returned or did your people think those supplies came from nowhere?" He asked and they all stared in surprise. Packages of supplies had been found near the forest almost a week after the dragons attack as they travelled along the borders of the trees. None of them had ever expected to find they had been left by Thranduil's own son. "Some of my own kin fell to arrows like these or the blades like them during the war with Sauron as did those among men. That was before I was born though I have read the accounts of what they do to the victim. We do not have much time and no healer."

"If we had Athelas then we could maybe buy him time to get to help but we don't have any." Hari pointed out.

"Athelas?" Oin asked and Tauriel nodded.

"Men call it Kingsfoil." She whispered even as Kili cried out in pain.

"It's a weed." Bofur muttered and then his eyes widened. "I saw some! The pigs. I'll be right back." He scrambled for the door.

"Let's move him to a bed." Oin said and between them Fili and Thorin carefully lifted him, carrying him upstairs and laying him on his bed. Fili lay beside him, holding him carefully since the arrow was still there. "Should we remove it?"

"Wait for Bofur to return with the Athelas." Tauriel answered even as she sat on the edge of the bed and bathed his face with a cool damp cloth. Thorin obviously didn't like that but stayed quiet when Fili shot him a glare, nothing was to be done or said that could upset Kili.

"Hold on Kee, please." Fili whispered even as his little brother writhed in his arms, gasping and moaning in pain. He was pale, so pale already yet his body was burning with fever. Thanks to the arrow still being lodged in his body he wasn't losing much blood yet but what would happen when they pulled it out?

Hari slipped from the room and went back downstairs to open the cellar doors. "It's safe now." He called and they slowly emerged, Tilda running straight to him. Hari hugged her gently.

"We heard screaming." Sigrid whispered and he nodded.

"Kili has been hurt badly." He admitted and Tilda pushed away only to run up the stairs.

"Kili?" She called from the doorway and Balin blocked her view of the bed.

"You don't want to see this lass, why don't you go back downstairs with your siblings?" But she slipped past him and scrambled onto the bed, eyes wide as she saw Kili.

"Will he be okay?" She asked, pale enough that her freckles stood out.

"Bofur has gone for a herb that should help." Tauriel told her gently. "Come here little one." She held her hand out and Tilda moved to lean against the elf.

Kili's head rolled their way and brown eyes struggled to focus on then, he even managed a shaky smile. "Hi." He coughed and moved his hand a little, Tilda took it and squeezed.

"You're going to be fine." She told him.

"Okay." He agreed and then gasped, going into convulsions. The dwarves quickly moved to hold him down so he couldn't hurt himself more.

Sigrid and Bain stood in the doorway, watching even as Hari moved to his side and placed a hand on his forehead, murmuring softly in ancient elvish. Kili stilled but passed out. "Hari?" Thorin asked in alarm.

"A healing sleep, it won't do much but spare him some pain and let him save his strength. I can't do anything else."

"Uirebon the orcs have fled the city for now." Legolas called from the doorway. He had slipped away to make sure the orcs didn't cause any more damage to the town. They all turned, hands on weapons as someone came barrelling up the stairs only to relax when Bofur appeared with a bunch of Athelas in his hand.

"I found it!" He yelled and Legolas grabbed it, tossing it to Tauriel as she was the better healer of the two of them. Tauriel grabbed the arrow shaft and Thorin stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to save him." She whispered.

_TBC…._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 7**

Tauriel moved quickly to Kili's side with the precious herbs in hand even as Hari conjured a bowl and more cloths as Balin and Bofur ushered the children back downstairs, they did not need to see what would happen next. Hot water quickly filled the bowl and the precious Athelas placed in it as well. Tauriel carefully uncovered the wound and Kili whimpered in pain, glassy eyes staring through her. The wound was terrible to look at and had to be causing utter agony. She took the wet mixture and placed it against the wound, causing Kili to scream in pain. "Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth." She chanted over and over, pleading for the dwarf to be healed. Hari closed his eyes and leant on his staff, chanting his own plea softly and he was happy to hear Legolas' voice join them.

Fili held his brother still as he screamed and writhed in agony while the three immortals chanted, trying to save not just his life but his soul. Could he let them kill his brother if this failed? Kili wouldn't want to spend eternity enslaved, he knew that, but the thought of letting the elf kill him, of letting anyone kill him, made him feel sick. Fili felt a flash of panic as Kili went still but then he saw he was staring at Tauriel, his eyes focused and less glassy looking. His breathing was becoming stronger, less ragged and his fever seemed to be going down as the three gave what power they could to save him. Kili suddenly went utterly limp and Fili nearly panicked but then realised he was simply unconscious.

Tauriel staggered but Legolas steadied her, guiding her to a chair even as Hari and Oin moved to finish tending the wound. The poison may have been neutralised but the wound was still a threat to Kili's survival, he couldn't afford to lose any more blood or for infection to set in. they soon had both sides of the wound stitched and dressed with Kili as comfortable as they could make him.

"Will he…" Thorin couldn't bring himself to say it.

"The poison is no longer a threat." Hari stated. "The only threat to him now are the normal worries from a wound of this kind. He is lucky that it appears to have missed all of his major organs but we will have to wait and see. Thankfully we still have time until Durin's Day for him to recover." The wizard assured him. "Come now, he needs rest as do all of you. Come morning there will be work to do thanks to our friendly visitors." He ushered them all from the room except Tauriel who would not move. Fili took a very stern glare to make move from his brothers' side but he was exhausted and needed sleep before he fell ill.

Sigrid stood as the dwarves and wizard came down the stairs along with one of the elves. Fili was the last down, looking utterly exhausted and she didn't even think before moving to his side. She gently guided him to a chair and made him sit down before going and getting him a mug of warm tea.

Tilda tugged at Thorin's sleeve to get his attention. "Yes young one?"

"Is Kili going to be okay now?"

"I hope so. He is doing better now but there are always risks with wounds." The exiled king told her and she nodded sadly. He managed a small smile for her and led her over to the fire. "Now it is time for you to try and sleep, we don't want your father mad at us for keeping you up." Dwalin handed him a blanket and Thorin tucked her in on a big chair so she was comfortable. Bain simply curled up on the floor in front of the fire while Sigrid watched over her siblings until she fell asleep in her chair and Fili covered her with another blanket.

* * *

Tauriel gently bathed Kili's face with a cool cloth and he stirred slightly, eyes opening though not fully focused. "Tauriel." He called weakly.

"Shhh, rest." She murmured.

"You cannot be her." He denied, fighting sleep. "She is far away….she walks in Starlight in another world."

"Hush Kili, you need to sleep."

"Do you think….she could have loved me?" He asked softly before passing out and Tauriel stared at him in shock. Did he mean it or was it the fever talking? Love? They barely knew each other and yet she was drawn to him. She went back to gently bathing his face, to hopefully break the fever fully. The poison may be gone but he still had a hole through his chest and out his back, if they could break the fever then it would lower the stress on his body.

"Do you?" A familiar voice asked and she looked up to find her Prince in the doorway.

"Legolas I…"

"He is not like other dwarves but he is a Prince, if they reclaim the mountain his life will never be his own." He warned her gently. Tauriel nodded even as his hand moved to his hair. Legolas watched her before vanishing from the doorway, going to patrol the town in case the orcs returned.

* * *

Fili slipped into the room, noting the elf gently tending to his brother. "How is he?" he whispered.

"His fever hasn't broken but it also hasn't gone up. There has been no bleeding and he did wake for a short time several hours ago." She answered just as softly before motioning for Fili to take her place.

He sat on the edge of the bed and gently smoothed Kili's messy hair. "He was so small when he was born, I didn't understand but now I know they didn't expect him to survive. All I knew was there was this tiny little person and he was my baby brother, mine to protect." He whispered, smiling softly at his sleeping brother. Tauriel listened eagerly, she had never had siblings, it was rare for an elf to have more than one child although Lord Elrond had more than managed. "But I can't protect him from everything." Fili bit his lip, he refused to cry again.

Tauriel hesitantly reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. Fili looked over at her in surprise at the gentle touch. "It is normal to want to protect those you love. Your brother is strong, he will recover." She told him and Fili nodded shakily.

"Amad did not want him to come. She fears losing us both to this Quest. She's going to kill Uncle when she finds out about this." Fili managed a shaky smile and Tauriel smiled back.

"I think she will just be happy for both of you to live, no matter what injuries you may receive."

"Do you care for him?" Fili asked and she started. "I know my brother m'lady. He is besotted with you. If you truly care for him in return I will stand with you when it comes time to inform Uncle."

"You would?" He whispered and he smiled.

"I would see my brother happy. If you are his One than so be it. I am the eldest, I will marry to preserve Durin's line but one of us deserves love."

"I... I do not know what I feel." She admitted softly, watching Kili. "We barely know each other and yet, there is something." She shook her head, hiding behind a veil of crimson. Fili watched her and suddenly had the feeling that no matter how many more centuries she had lived than them she was still young for an elf.

"Well I doubt Kili will be going anywhere for a while and he will need someone to care for him until the wound heals." Fili commented and Tauriel blinked.

"You would trust me with this?"

"You saved his life. And I heard the two of you talking in the cells. You won't hurt him or let him be harmed." Fili smiled and her and then lay down beside his brother, needing to feel him breath even as he joined him in sleep.

* * *

Hari slipped from the inn and stood staring out over the water. He knew the elves would be nearing their target soon. He wanted to be there to help against Sauron but he had promised Gandalf he would protect the Company. If not for the Orc attack he may have slipped away to join in the attack and then come back to face the dragon but with the Orcs so close he couldn't leave them, especially with Kili down for the next few weeks at least. He would prefer to leave the town now and head for the mountain but there was no food there and little shelter when they still had almost a week of extra time before Durin's Day.

_TBC….._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter** **8**

Bard burst into the inn, eyes searching wildly for his children. He'd seen the signs of fighting from out on the lake and had been frantic since then.

"Da!" Tilda slammed into him and Bard hugged her close. Sigrid and Bain stood and he felt utterly relieved to find that other than looking tired they appeared unharmed.

"Are you alright?" He asked and Sigrid nodded.

"We were safely in the cellar Da. Only Kili was hurt during the attack." She gently detached her younger sister from their father so that he could sit down.

"Will he be alright?" Bard wasn't sure which dwarf that was but he didn't wish death on any of them.

"Kili will recover with time Master Bard." Hari smiled and set a tray of food down. "Now eat, a night on the lake cannot have been restful."

"Thank you."

Hari left the small family and re-joined the planning dwarves. He leant back in his chair and closed his eyes as he listened, something was tugging at the edge of his senses, some sort of danger but he couldn't work it out. "Sorry, did you say something Dori?" He opened his eyes.

"I asked if you know where the secret door is Hari?"

"Only what the map says, I have only been inside the mountain once and that was before even Thror was born. I suspect much has changed since then."

"Indeed." Thorin agreed. "The door must be how my Father and Grandfather escaped the dragon though as they were not with the rest of us that day.

"Agreed." Hari sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I fear we may be running out of time. I feel a threat in the air and yet it remains hidden from me. And the Orc that shot Kili, did you see him?"

"No."

"It was Bolg, son of Azog. Which raises the question, why does the son hunt us and no longer the father? I am afraid those approaching the Hill of Sorcery may have more enemies there than anticipated."

"Will you be taking your leave then?"

"No, I promised Gandalf I would face the dragon at your side. Things would have to be dire indeed for me to go back on that."

Thorin was relieved. While he would face the beast either way it would be safer with a wizard on their side. And despite looking very young, Thorin had more faith in the Red Wizards abilities than the Grey's.

* * *

Fili gripped his brothers hand as Kili shifted and moaned. "It's okay little brother." He whispered and was rewarded with brown eyes slowly opening. "Morning sleepy head." He tried to tease but it fell a bit flat. Kili blinked at him and then tried to move only to cry out in pain and gasp for air. "Easy, just breath. The poison might be gone but you still have a lovely hole through your shoulder." That got a confused blink.

"Poison?" Kili asked croakily and Fili grabbed the glass of water that Tauriel had left beside the bead, helping Kili drink.

"Orcs attacked last night, remember? You took a poisoned arrow and it didn't look too good but the elves and Hari managed to get rid of it and fix you up.

"Tauriel's here…thought she was a dream."

Fili chuckled. "I bet. What will Uncle say to you being sweet on an elf of all beings?"

"Don't tell Fee, please."

"Shh, I'm just teasing Kee. Go back to sleep."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

"You are staying then?"

Tauriel didn't turn to face her Prince as he spoke. Once she had thought she loved him but now he was family even if the King did think there was more between them. Even if there was Thranduil would never allow it. And now she was leaving his side for a dwarf, what must he think. "Yes." She whispered and then he was at her side.

"The King will not like it but you are only obeying my orders and he may not leanr of it for a time."

"Legolas?"

"I intend to follow the orcs and see what they are planning. They have not turned towards the mountain to ambush the dwarves so I am unsure where they are going."

"Be careful."

"You too." He touched her shoulder and then he was gone. She was worried about him going alone but Kili still needed her, the others would have to press on to the mountain soon.

* * *

Tilda was trying to be brave as she said goodbye to those who were leaving. Thorin knelt before her and smiled. He pressed something hard into her hand and then he was gone, joining the others in the boats. Bofur picked her up and spun her around. "Don't go." She pleaded and he smiled.

"We have to but we'll be back, you'll see so chin up." He ruffled her hair and then he too was gone.

Only Kili, Fili and Dori were remaining in the town. Oin had wanted to stay with the boy but with the elf at his side the old dwarves skills might be needed by the rest of the company and so he had agreed to go. Thorin had originally wanted Dwalin to stay with his nephews as protection but Dwalin was his guard. Dori wasn't a warrior but he was incredibly strong and might be able to talk them out of a fight if it came to that. Most of the town lined the docks to wave goodbye as they sailed up the river and ever closer to the mountain.

Hari sat in the back of the first boat and stared at the lone peak. He knew the dragon was within, he could feel its dozing mind and was careful not to wake the creature. Smaug was a dangerous opponent, possibly the last dragon he was very old and cunning. Bilbo would not have an easy time stealing from him, even with the Ring. That evil bit of gold may even call out to the dragon and wake it. Too many events were coming to a head at the same time and it worried him. He glanced back at Lake Town before it vanished from sight, if the dragon woke would the town survive?

_TBC…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 9**

Kili slowly opened his eyes and then smiled as he saw the crimson hair spilling across the bed. He slowly moved his good arm to touch it, it was so soft. She stirred and he moved his arm back even as she sat up, their eyes meeting. Tauriel smiled at seeing him awake and he smiled back. "Well my Lady, am I going to live?" He asked and she chuckled.

"You will." She leant over to check the wound. "There is no sign of infection and it is beginning to heal."

"So how long will I remain trapped in bed?"

"Until I am sure you will not tear any stitches if allowed up."

"Looks like your stuck in that bed them little brother." They both looked over at the door to find an amused looking Fili watching them. He nodded at Tauriel who nodded back in greeting and then he moved to sit beside the bed. "Well you must be feeling better to be wanting out of bed already." He reached out to tug at his brother's hair playfully. Kili swatted at him with his good arm and Tauriel couldn't help smiling at the brotherly reminded her of happier times when she and Legolas had been children together.

* * *

Hari walked behind the dwarves, making sure no one wandered off as they crossed the barren land, ever closer to the Mountain and Smaug. He did not like leaving the others behind in Laketown but there was nowhere safer for them now. And he had spoken to Bard, he would keep an eye on them while they were gone. If the dragon woke though the town would offer no safety, the stone buildings of Dale had not been safe and the buildings they now sheltered in were wooden. The night before they had left he had walked the town, doing what he could to give it some protection but against dragon fire he doubted it would hold. He knows the dragon is sleeping now but it is not the deep sleep of dormancy as it was when he passed this way before, something has caused the beast to waken from that. Can even a hobbit sneak past a lightly sleeping dragon? Hari glanced at Bilbo, seeing how nervous he already was even as he played with the Ring in his pocket.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asked as they reached the overhang.

"This was once the grand city of men, Dale. Destroyed by Smaug like so many other places over the centuries." Hari answered softly, able to see the ghostly children running through the ruined streets to stare up at them. He smiled sadly at them and on his hand his Ring glowed, power drifting through the city and helping them all move on. He then looked up at the mountain and sighed, he could feel the dragons taint from here. The mountain and all the land around it was sick with it. "This is not a healthy place but we need shelter for the night, it is too dark to begin searching now. Come away Bilbo." He guided the hobbit away from the edge and the whole group made their way slowly into the ruined city. They found the main hall was mostly intact so settled down for the night with two on watch at a time rather than the normal one.

* * *

Kili leant almost all his weight on his brother and Dori as Tauriel changed the bed linen as fast as possible before leaving the room so that Fili could help Kili change and wipe him over with cool water. The youngest Prince refused to let any sign of pain pass his lips. He was pale and sweating from the effort but it felt so good to be in something clean again. "Do…you think they've reached the mountain yet?" He asked as Fili settled him back into bed, panting a bit from effort.

"With how slow those ancient warriors walk?" Fili answered with a grin and Kili tried not to laugh. Fili ran his hand through his brother's hair and then sighed, going to grab what he needed from his pack. He sat down and gently shifted Kili so that he was sitting up a bit more. Kili remained still and quiet as Fili worked on unknotting his hair before braiding it. Kili usually wore his hair mostly lose but being stuck in bed the braids would be easier to manage. "There, now you look more like a dwarf." Fili teased and Kili swatted at him. So what if he had little beard and couldn't be bothered with braids, he knew Fili was just teasing unlike others back home who were cruel in their teasing. Some even said Kili wasn't his brother, that their mother had a child with a man or even an elf and Fili knew it hurt Kili but he didn't mind family teasing. There was a knock and he grinned. "He's as decent as he ever gets." He called out and Kili swatted at him again.

The door opened and Tauriel walked in with a tray of soup and tea. She blinked at seeing his hair braided but then settled the tray down. "How do you feel?" She gently checked him for fever and he smiled at her.

"Clean and comfy." He took her hand and she flushed slightly.

"I think I'll go get something to eat as well." Fili winked at him and left the room so Kili patted the bed beside him.

Tauriel sat down on the mattress and watched him eat. She reached out and delicately touched one of the braids. He looked more like a dwarf with his hair like this but she found she didn't care. He was Kili.

"I can't be bothered doing them myself. Uncle Thorin insists for official things but I prefer my hair free. Unfortunately, I couldn't exactly fight Fili off and he is right, less tangles from lying around like this."

"I am used to it being free but the braids are nice, your brother is good at them."

"He used to braid my hair when I was too little to look after it, some of the early ones were really terrible but he got better at it, until I was old enough to do my own. I learnt to braid on his hair too." Kili smiled.

"It must be wonderful to have someone so close."

"You don't have siblings?"

"MY family was slaughtered by orcs when I was young. The King found me and brought me to the Palace. Legolas was the only one close to my age and we have always been close. Not as close as the King thinks we are though."

"He thinks you love him?"

"I do, just not in the manner he thinks. I always knew it would never be allowed."

"Why not?"

"Because Legolas is a Prince and I am a lowly Silvan Elf." She admitted.

"That isn't fair."

"Maybe not, but he is my friend and my Captain, nothing more."

"He was here…. before, wasn't he?"

"Yes. He helped in your healing but he has left to track the orcs as they did not follow the others towards the mountain." She set the now empty bowl aside while Kili sipped the herbal tea.

* * *

Gandalf looked over all of those assembled, elves from Rivendell and Lothlórien were gathered around as well as a few Rangers. The biggest surprise came when a group of Mirkwood elves arrived, Elros leading them. "Prince Legolas ordered our presence Lord Elrond, Uirebon asked for us to come." Well that explained that, Hari had always liked the young Prince of Mirkwood. They had a fair sized army gathered but would it be enough? Who knew what dwelt within the old fortress now?

* * *

Hari sat on a collapsed wall, staring out towards where he knew Gandalf and the others were. He knew they were marching on the fortress and wished he could help. "A pipe Hari?" Bofur offered and he shook his head. "Something troubling you?"

"They are marching on the Fortress."

"Gandalf's a wily one Hari, he'll make it." That earnt a small smile from the wizard.

"I hope they will all make it even though I know they won't."

"And what about us?"

"If I have any say in the matter you will all make it too." He promised and Bofur left him to go back to his own watch.

_TBC…._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 10

Tauriel watched closely as Fili guided Kili slowly around the room, noting that while he looked a little pale his strength was holding up. It was true what was said about the strength of dwarves. A man would probably be dead from the wound even with the poison gone and an elf would still be fully bed bound for another few days, she didn't know how a hobbit would be healing. Fili finally urged Kili back into bed and she helped pull the covers over him. "Well done, your strength is returning faster than I could have imagined."

"Dwarves are stubborn and strong, Kili got a lot of the stubbornness." That got him a pillow to the face and Fili laughed before leaving the room. Technically leaving Kili alone with a female who wasn't family wasn't really something he should do but Kili was injured and he figured Tauriel had too much sense to risk ruining their reputations. He frowned as he heard arguing coming from downstairs and hurried down to find the slimy man who followed the Master around arguing with the innkeeper and Dori who was frowning. Fili drew himself up to his full height, he may be unarmed but he was still a warrior and a Prince. "What is the problem?"

"The Master will no longer pay for our lodgings here my Prince." Dori answered immediately, using Fili's title for the first time. It had never mattered before after all but once Erebor was reclaimed they would have dealings with these people.

"Why not?" Fili addressed the dark haired man sternly, trying to imitate his Uncle.

"Paying for you lot to stay behind was never part of the agreement."

"We have wounded." Fili argued.

"Not our problem." He shrugged.

"Even when the wounded will be a Prince once Erebor is reclaimed? Our Uncle will not be pleased and future relations will be damaged." He kept his anger in check, Kili may be healing but he still wasn't anywhere near ready to travel. He glanced at the innkeeper, he had been kind if a little wary of them and he had given them whatever they needed to care for Kili. The man lowered his head in shame and Fili knew he did not dare go against the Master. "We will leave in the morning, is that sufficient?" He growled and the cowardly man stepped back slightly but nodded and left, trying not to run from the intimidating dwarves.

"Can Kili travel yet?" Dori asked and Fili shook his head.

"I only said we would leave the inn. I need to go out for a bit." He glanced at Dori who nodded, no one would disturb the younger Prince while he was gone. Fili left the inn and finally knocked on a door only to have Sigrid smile when she saw him.

Her smile faded as she took in his expression. "Has something happened?"

"Is your Father in?" He asked and she nodded, stepping back to let him inside their home. Fili walked inside, taking in the cramped space and the worn belongings, this family deserved better, just like so many families did. "I am sorry for troubling you sir but I have come to ask for aide." He bowed to the startled man.

"Aide?"

"The Master wants us gone from the inn, we only have until morning and Kili is still unable to travel. I am asking for shelter until he strong enough. We will do what we can to help however you wish."

Bard stared at the young dwarf, it was strange that the Master was taking such a risk. If the other dwarves succeeded they would not be happy at how the youngsters were being treated. If they failed then there would be no consequences but the move was unlike the cowardly man. The Master had him under observation, he had for years because Bard stood up for the people against him. Taking them in could endanger his children but… he glanced at Sigrid who straightened up and nodded. Bard sighed and nodded. "Alright. Do you need help getting him here?"

"We'll manage. Thank you."

* * *

Hari looked up at the mountain, sharp eyes searching for anything even slightly out of place even as the dwarves scrambled around. It was Durin's Day and they had to find the doorway or wait another year. Well they could storm the main gates but that would definitely wake Smaug. And then he gasped as he felt it…glowing green eyes turned to focus on MIrkwood, searching out the Fortress. Saruman… he may not like the white wizard but they were colleagues of a kind. And now the leader of the Istari was dead, snuffed out in an instant.

"Hari?" Bilbo swallowed nervously at the glow.

"I have to go." He whispered.

"Why? What is it?"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly before looking down at the hobbit. "Saruman is dead, I must go to them."

"Oh…okay."

Hari knelt down and smiled at Bilbo. "You are very brave Bilbo Baggins. I know what you found in the goblin tunnels and you must not use it near Smaug, he will sense it. The Ring is evil and will need to be destroyed. Find the door and open it but do not enter until Gandalf or I return." Bilbo nodded and then gasped as Hari simply vanished. He hesitated and then took off to tell Thorin what had happened.

* * *

Tauriel gently settled Kili down on the bed, checking his wound for any tearing but thankfully the stitches had held during the trip. She had given him a herbal mix before they left the inn so he had slept through the walk. Elves were stronger than men but carrying him had not been as easy as she had thought it would, dwarves were very solid, like the stone they came from. She gently brushed some stray hair from his face and then covered him in a blanket, Tilda watching curiously. Soon she was helping the girls prepare a meal for them all.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 11**

Thorin stepped into the tunnel, running his hand across the stone in wonder. He was home. He breathed in deeply as he moved further down the tunnel, allowing the others in as well. The only thing missing were his nephews and sister, then this homecoming would be complete. "I know these walls…these walls, this stone. You remember it, Balin. Chambers filled with golden light."

"I remember."

Nori pointed at a carving in the wall above the door; it was of the throne of Erebor, with the Arkenstone above it, sending out rays of light in all directions. Gloin read aloud the inscription on the carving. "Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's Folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defence of this home."

Bilbo looked at the carving in interest and curiosity. Balin saw his expression. "The throne of the king."

"Oh. And what's that above it?"

"The Arkenstone."

"Arkenstone…. And what's that?"

"That, Master Burglar, is why you are here." Thorin turned to him and Bilbo gulped.

"Hari said we're not meant to go in without him or Gandalf."

"They are not here and this is our Mountain Bilbo." Thorin stared down the tunnel and Bilbo hesitated, torn between Hari's warning and doing as Thorin wanted.

"He's right Thorin, we found the door. All else can wait until one of the Wizards returns." Balin offered. Who knew what foul enchantments the dragon could have lain on the treasure. But it was obvious Thorin didn't care about any of that. Bilbo absently rubbed the Ring in his pocket, shivering as he remembered Hari's warning on using it near the dragon. Without the invisibility it gave what chance did he have against such a creature?

"Bilbo and Balin are right, we found the door, there is no reason to rush into this." Dwalin agreed with his brother.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hari collapsed to the ground beside Gandalf, both breathing heavily. "Well…. that went well."

"Good to see you still have your humour my friend." Gandalf shook his head. "Your timing was helpful."

"I didn't like Saruman but I didn't want him dead, I'm sorry."

"He died a good death Hari, fighting for what he believed in."

"Better to die an old man in your sleep." They both chuckled at that.

"The Company?" Gandalf asked now that they had time to talk.

"Most are at the mountain. Fili, Kili and Dori are still in Laketown due to Kili being shot. It took two elves and myself to call him back but he is recovering. Gandalf…it was a Morgul shaft."

"The nine walk again, Sauron despised as a necromancer and now orcs wielding Morgul poisons. Things are moving too fast."

"We will succeed Gandalf, there is no other choice. I told the Company to open the door but not enter the mountain without at least one of us. Whether or not Thorin listens…."

"Are you up to taking a passenger?"

"No."

"Then go, help them."

Hari nodded and stood up, moving quickly to speak with Lord Elrond and then he vanished.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bilbo felt an utter flood of relief as Hari suddenly appeared in their midst, startling many of the dwarves and that was before they took in his soot stained, ripped and slightly bloody robe. "Hari! You're bleeding." Bilbo cried out and Oin instantly reached for his supplies.

"It's not mine Bilbo." He waved his hand over his clothes and they repaired themselves, removing all sign of blood. "Dol Guldur is free of the so-called Necromancer and his servants. Unfortunately, a large portion of the army gathering there got away. They are headed this way and led by Azog." He explained, they didn't need to know the necromancer had been Sauron, not yet.

"Then we need to deal with Smaug before they get here." Thorin stated firmly and Hari nodded.

"Agreed." He grasped his staff tightly. "Bilbo, I believe this is what you were hired for." The hobbit swallowed but nodded and moved into the tunnel again with Hari following him. Balin went with them part of the way.

"What is the Arkenstone?'

"The King's Jewel laddie."

"You want me to find a jewel?" Bilbo asked in disbelief and Harry bit back a laugh at his expression as the crystal at the top of his staff began to glow to light their way.

"A large white jewel, yes."

"That's it? Only, I imagine there's quite a few down there."

"There is only one Arkenstone. You'll know it when you see it."

"Alright."

"Do not worry Bilbo, I have seen the Arkenstone before." Hari assured him as Balin began to walk back up the tunnel but then he paused.

"In truth, lad, I do not know what you will find down there. You needn't go if you don't want to, there's no dishonour in turning back."

"No, Balin, I promised I would do this, and I think I must try."

Balin looked at Bilbo, then began to chuckle appreciatively. "It never ceases to amaze me."

"What's that?"

"The courage of Hobbits. Go now with as much luck as you can muster." They nodded at each other, and Bilbo proceeded down the tunnel, Hari now behind him, while Balin turned back. "Oh, and Bilbo...if there is, in fact, a live dragon down there, don't waken it."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kili lay on a makeshift bed by the fire, Tauriel at his side to check on his bandages. The house was very cramped with them there but they were managing. Fili was helping Sigrid with supper, the two working silently together, as if they'd been doing so for years. Dori was showing the younger girl how to do some sort of complicated stitch while the two men of the house were out. Kili looked up at Tauriel and smiled. "Am I on the mend then?"

"Definitely. The wound is looking remarkably healed.'

"Good. Tauriel?"

"Yes Kili?"

"Will you get in trouble with your King for staying?"

"Perhaps. Though we left with Uirebon so that should help."

"Do you think they've reached the mountain yet?"

"Most likely, were they not meant to reach it by a certain time?"

"Durin's Day, the only day the keyhole will reveal itself."

"Amazing." She gently brushed a loose braid back from his face and Kili leant into her hand.

"What will you do when after the Mountain is reclaimed?" Kili asked nervously.

"I will return to the forest."

"Will I see you again?"

"Perhaps. You are a Dwarven Prince and I am a mere Captain among the elves."

"I don't care. I know what I feel. Tauriel, amralime"

Tauriel looked at Kili, shocked and surprised. "I don't know what that means."

Kili smiled. "I think you do."

The door opened and they all looked to see a rather dishevelled Legolas standing there. Tauriel stood to face him. "Hîr nín, Legolas." She greeted formally. She grabbed a bucket of warm water and a rag, passing it to him and Legolas nodded in thanks. Cleaning his hands and face. "You saw something out there." She commented, the dwarves stayed silent but listened closely. Kili fought down a flash of jealousy as he watched. Tauriel took Legolas' weapons and began going through his remaining arrows to ensure they were in good condition.

"The orcs I pursued out of Laketown - I know who the leader is. Bolg - a spawn of Azog the Defiler. A warg pack was waiting for them on the outskirts of Esgaroth. They fled into the north. These orcs were different from the others. They wore a mark I had not seen for a long time. The mark of Gundabad."

Tauriel stopped in shock and turned to Legolas. "Gundabad?"

"An orc-stronghold in the far north of the Misty Mountains."

"I've heard of it, but I thought it was long deserted." Dori spoke up.

"It was." Legolas agreed. "I will ride north." As soon as he got a fresh horse.

"To where?" Fili asked even though he had a feeling he knew where the other Prince meant to go.

"To Gundabad." He looked at Tauriel. "Will you come with me?" he asked and she hesitated, looking back to where Kili lay.

He pushed himself up to his feet and walked to her side, clasping her hands in his. The others looked away, giving them what little privacy they could. "You should go with him."

"Kili?"

"He should not go alone and one of us would only slow him down. If the stronghold is in use, then we need to know. It's close enough to be a very real threat to both our people. When you come back we'll all be safely in the mountain and I can show you Erebor." He smiled and she smiled slowly back.

"I will go." She agreed and Kili tugged her down, ever so gently kissing her and she returned the kiss after a few seconds of surprise. She stood and squeezed his hands before moving to collect her weapons. She tucked the stone he had passed her into her belt before saying goodbye to the others and following Legolas out of the house.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hari?"

"Yes Bilbo?"

"What will we don about the dragon?"

"You find the Arkenstone. Should Smaug wake I will deal with him."

"Okay. Maybe he won't be here." Bilbo offered and Hari smiled slightly. Oh he knew the dragon was home, but where exactly within the mountain he was he didn't know. They came to the end of the tunnel and Bilbo shifted nervously. "Hello?" he called and then he knocked quietly on the wall beside him, but the sound was intensified loudly as it echoed, and he jumped, pressing himself against the wall in shock. Hari chuckled and shook his head at Bilbo's antics before stepping out onto the elevated walkway, eyes searching for any sign of the dragon. Bilbo followed him onto the walkway and gasped in awe as they looked out over the mountains of gold. "Oh my." The hobbit breathed. He had never imagined such wealth. Bilbo climbed down the stairs and carefully began to walk atop the treasure. He tried to be quiet, but the coins and jewels beneath his feet made a lot of noise. He poked around, looking for the Arkenstone. He found a large white jewel and examined it. "What's that?" He shook the jewel and continued examining it; deciding that it was not the Arkenstone, he carelessly threw it aside, then jumped when it clattered and made a lot of noise. "Sushh, sushh." He glanced back up at Hari who was smirking slightly even as he kept looking for Smaug, staff gripped firmly in his hand. He was not looking forward to dealing with the dragon should it appear but even if Thorin managed to claim the jewel and muster the dwarven armies it was doubtful they could kill the beast without magical aide. "Arkenstone, Arkenstone...a large, white jewel. Very helpful."

Bilbo was surrounded by so much treasure that it would be impossible for him to find one particular jewel out of all of it. He climbed up a mountain of gold and picked up a golden cup, this action started a small avalanche of coins. Bilbo looked up and saw the coins falling away to reveal Smaug's eye, which was shut. Bilbo jumped behind a stone pillar in fright. All was silent, and it seemed like Smaug was still asleep. Suddenly, Smaug snorted, and the treasure around his nose fell away, revealing it. Bilbo, panting, slowly tried to make his way down the pile of gold, but stopped short when he realized that Smaug's body was buried in a large circle around where he was standing. The gold all along Smaug's body began to ripple as he awakened. He waved his arms at Hari.

Hari looked down at Bilbo and spotted what had him so scared looking, the dragon was buried in the gold, asleep but now he was waking due to the noise of Bilbo's search. Hari appeared at his side and quickly grabbed him, reappearing at the mouth of the secret tunnel. He pushed the hobbit inside and then joined him, keeping an eye on the now rising dragon.

"Well, thief, I smell you. I hear your breath. I feel your air. Where are you?" Smaug moved his head back and forth around the place, searching for them. "Come now, don't be shy. Step into the light. Mmm, there is something about you, something you carry. Something made of gold, but far more...PRECIOUSSSSS." His massive head swung around to stare right at the tunnel where they hid and Hari raised his staff. "There you are, thief in the shadows." He lunged and then reared back as Hari's staff flashed. "WIZARD!" He reared back and his chest glowed with fire before he sent a blast at them but Hari shielded them from the flame. He snarled and reared back again, hitting a pillar of stone and knocking it down, making the mountain shake.

"Was that an earthquake?" Ori asked nervously.

"That, my lad...was a dragon." Balin answered and Thorin looked back at the tunnel, worried even as the faint glow of fire reached them.

_TBC….._


End file.
